The Rabbit and her Bunny
by Gamer95
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina was returning for another year at beacon when she found an injured child. Will she be able to raise a child while in school and dealing with racism against her species? Special thanks to Darkwarriorthecursedhero for all the help and ideas he gave us for this fic.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Beacon Academy and the airships were due in a few hours to drop the students off to start the semester. One student, however, was in an incredibly irritated mood. And that had to do with the fact that her seating neighbour wouldn't leave her alone. Velvet Scarlatina had to stop herself from hitting Cardin Winchester, a first year student of Beacon, who was currently annoying her by pulling on her rabbit ears.

"Why don't you go back to your own compartment?" Velvet grumbled in irritation. Cardin smirked as he gave a quick and hard pull on Velvet's ear, earning a hiss of pain from her. 'Even I'm losing my patience with this twat...' The normally shy faunas thought.

After a few more seconds, one of his friends ran over, laughing loudly. "Hey Cardin! There's a guy over there puking his guts out!" The blonde Mohawk teen told him while trying to hold in his laughter as he told Cardin. Cardin smiled as he let go of Velvet's ear and got up. "I have to see this!" Cardin said as he followed his friend.

Velvet sighed as she massaged her ear. 'Why did I have to deal with this asshole.' Velvet asked herself as she looked out the window, waiting for them to arrive at Beacon in a few hours.

Meanwhile, near an alleyway at Beacon Academy...

It was a real privilege to Vernon Dursley to be near the Beacon campus. He was chosen by his higher up from Grunnings to come here and showcase their products to the various businesses around campus. Especially their new, top of the line drills that ran on Dust. However, he also had another reason to be happy he was within the vicinity... Today was the day that he wouldl finally be rid of the black sheep of the family, the one that tainted the normality of his family.

Said black sheep was currently stuffed uncomfortably inside his suitcase with his drills.

Vernon was whistling a happy tune as he slowed down and stopped his vehicle in front of an alleyway. He quickly opened the suitcase next to him and took out a heavily scratched up and bruised child. Without a moments hesitation or remorse, Vernon rolled down his car window and tossed Harry into the alleyway.

"See you never you little freak!" Vernon called out to the injured boy when he hit the ground. Vernon then quickly rolled up his window and drove away, continuing whistling the happy tune as he drove off. The beaten, battered child whimpered as he weakly tried to get to his feet. When he was able to get on one foot, he dropped and fell on his face. The impact he made with the concrete broke his nose with an audible crunching sound. Despite the pain, Harry only whimpered as he crawled to the alleyway wall and rested against it. He supposed this wasn't a terrible place to die... It beats living with the Dursleys anymore and being tormented and beaten everyday. His eyes started to droop as the events of the day started to get to him. Before long, he was fast asleep.

A few hours later at the airship landing docks...

'Just go away already...' An exasperated Velvet mentally groaned as Cardin was tormenting her again. They were just minutes away from landing and she was at piece...until Cardin got bored by the puking guy and came back over to pull her ears again. 'I should pull his bloody ears, see how he likes it...' The faunas thought bitterly.

Cardin was laughing to himself throughout his torment session with Velvet. 'This is so fun.' Cardin thought as he pulled on her ears. 'This stupid Faunus has such pullable, cuddly, cute ears.'

Velvet let out an agitated sigh. "You know, I AM a year above you. A little respect for the older students would be nice."

"Pff, like I would respect an animal like you." Cardin told her, bluntly showing his racism.

"Takes one to know one..." Velvet mumbled under her breath.

Cardin looked at her with a frown. "What did you just sa-" Cardin was interrupted by the intercom going online. "We will be arriving to Beacon port in five minutes." The woman's voice told them. Velvet took the opportune distraction to escape from Cardin. "What?" Cardin said as he looked at the spot that Velvet was at moments ago.

Velvet sighed and shook her head as she walked away. Just like the woman said, they landed five minutes later and the students started to clear out. Velvet blended in with the crowd, wanting to avoid being seen. She walked past a blonde kid who was throwing up in a trash can. She gave him a sympathetic frown, and continued walking.

Luckily she was able to avoid Cardin and stumbled across a alley way and saw something in the corner of her eye. 'Hmm? There's something in the alleyway...Could it be an animal?' She decided to edge closer to it and was horrified to see a horribly scratched up and bruised child resting against a wall. She clapped her hands over her mouth, stifling a scream. 'WH-WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?' Velvet screamed in her mind.

Harry heard the noise she made, and his head snapped up. He looked at her in fear and backed himself away from her and hit a garbage bin. He hissed in pain as the impact jarred a still tender wound he had sustained.

Velvet heard him hiss and walks over to him. "I need to get you to a doctor!" Velvet told him as she walked closer to him, causing him to curl up in a ball and whimper. "Stay away..." He whimpered. "Don't hurt me...Please don't hurt me..." Velvet halted in her tracks, not wanting to upset him anymore.

'Oh no...How do I do this...?' Then Velvet's eyes lightened up as she realized that she has to go about this in a calm fashion to coax him into letting her touch him. And so, she knelt by his side, putting on her best smile. "Hello there. My name is Velvet, I'm a student of Beacon. How did you end up like this?" Velvet asked him. Harry looked up at her timidly, trying to find the will to respond. His eyes trailed upwards and to his amazement, she hat two long rabbit ears on top of her head. He stared curiously before looking down. Velvet looked at him in confusion before realizing that he was staring at her ears. Coming up with another idea to get him to open up, she smile. "Do you want to touch them?" Velvet asked him, pointing at her ears.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "C-Can I...?" He asked softly.

"Of course! Just...please be gentle..."

Harry tentatively reached out and gently prodded her ears. 'T-They are so soft.' Harry though as he started to rub her ears. Velvet stood patiently and allowed him to rub her ears.

'At least he isn't pulling them.' Velvet thought, still bitter about that jerk Cardin. 'In fact, this actually feels rather nice.' She thought. 'Like a massage...' Velvet started to hum in pleasure. Finally, Harry eventually pulled his hands away and looked up at her curiously. Velvet smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "I'm not so scary now am I?" Velvet asked him. Harry smiled ever so slightly and shook his head. Velvet smiled. "So how did you get this way?" Velvet asked again.

"Um...Well...I...Uh..." Harry wasn't able to bring himself to tell her.

Seeing that he wasn't about to tell him, she sighed. "Well...if you don't want to tell me then you don't have too, but at least let me take you to a doctor." Velvet told him.

Harry tilted his head. "A doctor?"

With a nod, Velvet explained what a doctor was. "A doctor is someone that helps you get better when your hurt or sick." Velvet explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. "You really wanna take me to one?"

"I HAVE to take you to one." Velvet replied.

"Oh...Um...Okay..." Harry responded softly. Without another word, she gently picked him up and made sure he was safe and secured in her arms. He winced when she touched one of his injuries.

She stiffened when she saw his wince and realized that she touched an injury. "I-I'm sorry." Velvet told him as she started to pump a little bit of her aura into his injuries to accelerate his injuries slightly. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief as a little bit of his pain faded. Seeing that he wasn't in pain from the injury she touched, she smiled at him then walked out of the alleyway and to the nearest hospital to get him healed.


	2. Chapter 2

It took twenty minutes for Velvet to find her way to the hospital. She sighed in relief because she forgot where the hospital was located in the academy. "Finally..." She breathed. "We're here..." She walked through the front door and into the reception area. She looked down at Harry. He looked happy all snuggled up in her arms. She smiled as she walked to the front desk and rang the bell. Moments later, a scrawny man walks in.

"Sorry about that, how can I help y-" the man started to say before noticing Harry, more specifically his injuries. "...I...I don't even know how to respond to this..." Harry hid his face in Velvet's bosom.

"I-I found him like this in a alleyway. " Velvet told him.

The man shook his head. "Well, it's not my business...I'll go inform a doctor straightaway."

He walked away and went down a hall. Three minutes later, he came back with a female doctor. She looked about three inches taller then Velvet with long, light brown hair with light green eyes. What surprised velvet was the two doe ears that sat on the doctors head, signaling that she was a Faunus.

"Hello my name is Dr. Faline Evergreens and Charles told me that you needed help with a kid that looked like he seen better days?" The doctor said with an accent that velvet was unfamiliar with.

The rabbit faunas tilted her head and nodded. "Um...Yes...He's right here."

Doctor Evergreens looks at the boy in her arms and her eyes flashed dark green for a moment. "Do you know what happened?" The doctor asked with a serious tone. Velvet nodded her head no. "I don't, I found him shortly after the airships touched down and let us off." Velvet explained. "I was walking down an the street and noticed something in an alleyway. I went closer and found him."

The doctor nodded grimly. "I see...At any rate, we need to get those injuries looked at." Doctor Evergreens told her as she gestured towards the door to the hallway. "If you would go through there and follow me." She told Velvet.

Velvet nodded. "Right..." She went through the door and followed the doctor through the hallway. Harry had no idea how to react to the situation. First a pretty lady was treating him nice and now he was in a hospital, where normal people were taken to get their injuries taken care of. Of course, freaks like him weren't allowed to go here, according to his uncle.

He looked up at the woman holding him. "M-Miss Velvet...?"

Velvet looked down at Harry. "Yes? Is something wrong?" Velvet asked him.

"A-Are you sure I should be here...? I don't wanna bother anyone..."

"You're hurt and need to get those wounds tended to." Velvet told him as they reached the room the Doctor Evergreens was taking them.

"But...the freaky stuff will take care of that..."

"Do you mean your aura?" Doctor Evergreen asked, hearing what he said.

"Um...N-No...There's...s-something else..." Harry replied softly.

Both Velvet and the doctor look at him with interest. "What do you mean?" Velvet asked him.

Harry looked down shyly. "I...I dunno..." Velvet looked at him sadly and rubbed his head. He closed his eyes and smiled at the contact. Doctor Evergreens smiled at the scene and felt sad because she needed to stop them so she could examine him. And so, she cleared her throat.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment." Velvet said as she blushed.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt the moment. I need to take him in for a check-up now."

"Right." Velvet said as she sat Harry on the table.

"Alright then, I'm going to take a quick look at the inside of him to see if there is any broken bones or punctured organs." Doctor Evergreen told Velvet, much to her confusion as Velvet looked around. "But I don't see a x-ray machine." Velvet told her, making the doe doctor smirk. "It just so happens that I have a semblance that allows me to look inside people like an x-ray, but without the radiation." She explained.

Velvet blinked. "Oh...I can see why you chose to be a doctor." She said with a smile.

"The doctor smiled. "Yeah...anyway, I should begin." She told them as she approached Harry. Harry looked at the doctor nervously as she approached and looked at Velvet.

Velvet gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, she's just going to look inside you for injuries." Velvet told him.

The doctor began inspecting the interior damages. She would occasionally wince and hiss at what she saw. Velvet looked at her and Harry nervously. "What's wrong?!" Velvet said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"...He's been through some very serious stuff..." Faline replied.

Velvet's heart dropped. "How serious is it?"

Faline sighed before replying. "There's signs that a majority of his skeletal system was damaged multiple times and has a few cracks. On top of that, his arms is slightly dislocated and his femur is broken. I'm very surprised that he isn't showing any pain at the moment." She explained to Velvet.

Harry looked over at Velvet, who was clasping her hand over her mouth in shock. "It's okay, Miss Velvet. Don't be sad. I'm used to it..."

"How can you be used to it?!" Velvet said as she went over to him and hugged him. "How can a boy so young and sweet be used to being so injured?" At this point, Velvet was upset about his condition. Harry blinked. "This is what happens to freaks like me..." Both Faline and Velvet stiffened at what he called himself. Being faunas, they both had more experience with the word freak than they would have liked.

"Why would you say that young man?" Faline asked him, Velvet being to shocked to ask.

"Um...B-Because...It's true..."

"It's not true." Velvet said, finally coming down from her shock.

"But...I was told-"

"I don't care what anyone told you." Velvet told him, interrupting him from completing his sentence. "I don't care what anyone told you." Velvet told him, interrupting him from completing his sentence. "You are not a freak and you don't deserve to be treated as one." Harry looked at her in shock. Then suddenly, Harry hiccupped then started to tear up. Velvet's eyes widened in surprise at his reaction. She started to panic, not knowing what to do when Harry hugged her and buried his face in her bosom. Velvet let out a soft gasp. His body shook as he started sobbing. Velvet felt all of this and her maternal instincts kicked in and she started to rub his back. "Hey...It's all right..." She said softly. He sobbed for ten minutes before he stopped, not allowing himself to outright cry because of what his uncle did to him when he did cry. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked up at Velvet. "Are you feeling better?" Velvet asked him, offering him a sympathetic smile. Harry sniffled and nodded. Velvet smiled as she stroked his head. The little boy leaned into the strokes. She continued to stroke his head for a few minutes before Faline cleared her throat to get Velvet's attention. The rabbit-eared faunas jumped slightly. "Oh! Yes?"

"As much as I don't want to disturb your moment, I need to start treating him." Faline said amusingly.

Velvet sighed. "Okay..." She reluctantly held Harry out to her.

Harry looked sad when he was handed off to Faline. "I'll start immediately...say, are you a student of the school?

"Velvet nodded. "Yes, I'm a second year actually. I just got off the airship transport about an hour ago." Velvet told her.

"I see. From what I remember, the orientation begins in thirty minutes." Faline told her.

"Oh goodness!" Velvet exclaimed. "I'm going to be late!" Velvet said in a panic. She gave Harry a quick head rub and dashed out the door. "I'LL BE BACK WHEN ORIENTATION IS OVER!" Velvet yelled back at them as she rushed out of the hospital and towards the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

After running as fast as her body could take her in a panicked daze, Velvet managed to make her way into the room that the orientation was being held just as it was starting. She quietly sighed in relief as she tried to blend into the crowd of students without being seen.

As Professor Glynda started her speech, Velvet zoned out as hundreds of thoughts and questions went through her head, most of them just so happens to pertain to the young boy she found earlier in the day.

'I wonder how Harry is. I hope that he will be okay before I pick him up.' Was the first thing Velvet thought before her eyes widen in realization. 'What if I can't keep him?! What would my family say if I do get to keep him?! If anything happens to him, I don't know what I will do.' Her expression went dark as another she had another thought. 'No one better mess with him, unless they want this Huntress-in-Training to teach them a thing or two.'

Velvet's was thrown from her thoughts and concerns when Headmaster Ozpin, who adjusted the microphone and caused it to squeal. Velvet cringed from the horrible noise the microphone made and her face heated up in embarrassment for letting her mind wonder.

"I'll...make this brief." Ozpin told with a bored expression that that everyone listen that 'I've given this speech so much and grown tiresome at this point'. "I would like to welcome you all to Beacon Academy, where we strive to give you the knowledge, hone your skills, and teach you new skills to help you against the everlasting fight against the threat of the Grim."

As he spoke, Velvet started to feel anxious about Harry. 'Oh, I'm sick of waiting! I want to get back to Harry now.' Velvet thought to herself, her fidgeting causing the people around her to notice her worried expression. The people that glanced towards her either gave her confused, worry, or distain.

Ozpin noticed Velvet's condition in the corner of his eye and filled it away in his mind for later. "You're all here because you the best students our kingdom has to offer. I hope that you will all strive to do your best while you're all enrolled in our school."

A smile graced his face. "With all that in mind, make sure that you pay attention in class and do all your homework. That is all for now, everyone is dismissed to go to the ballroom." Ozpin finished as everyone started to file out of the room. Within two minutes, everyone was out of the room except for Velvet and Ozpin, the former looking deep in thought.

Ozpin smiled as he walked off the stage and headed towards the rabbit Faunus. "Ah Miss Scarletina, a word if you would." Ozpin said to her, shocking Velvet who jumped slightly in surprise.

"Eep!" Velvet squeaked when she finally noticed that the Headmaster was looming over her. "Y-yes sir, of course!" Velvet quickly said, trying to straighten herself out.

"Good, I couldn't help but notice your demeanor during orientation, Ms. Scarlatina. Is everything alright?" The silver haired man asked his student.

Velvet hesitated for a moment. "Um...actually there IS something I needed to talk to you about." Velvet nervously admitted.

"I see...I'm all ears." Ozpin told her, urging her to tell him her issue.

Velvet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Would you...allow me to take care of a child at the school?" Velvet asked, shutting her eyes and looking down in preparation for the inevitable answer she would most likely get.

Ozpin blinked and raised his eyebrow at her question, not expecting one of his students to ask him that. "Well...I didn't expect that question." Ozpin admitted. "It's seems perfectly alright to me if you have a child with you."

Velvet's eyes snapped opened and looked up to the Headmaster's face in disbelieve. "I'm sorry, what?" Velvet asked him, thinking she didn't hear him right despite her above normal hearing.

"It's like I said, I have no issues with you raising a child." Ozpin repeated. "I'm lenient with what I allow my students to do in their spare time, as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies." Ozpin explained.

A grateful smile found its way on Velvet's face. "Thank you sir." Velvet told him gratefully. "I'll...I'll try my best to work extra hard to make sure I don't fall behind."

Ozpin didn't attempt to hide his amused expression. "There's no need to overwork yourself Ms. Scarlatina. You can always ask some of the students that offer tutor session for help if you so need it." Ozpin explained to her. "But I must ask you if you would be willing to allow me to meet this child of yours?"

Velvet perked up. "Of course, I'll bring him by your office when I pick him up from the hospital." Velvet told him enthusiastically.

Ozpin frowned at the mention of the hospital. "Hospital? What happened to him? Is he alright?" The silver haired hunter asked with concern towards the boy he had yet to meet.

Velvet's ears drooped while her enthusiastic expression melted to a frown. "It's...a bit of a long story." Velvet explained. "I was taking a different route to the Academy then I was used to when I noticed something moving in the alleyway that I was passing. My curiosity got the better of me and I went into the alleyway and...and found a little boy that looked like he was mauled by a grim. I...I immediately took him to the hospital."

At this point, Velvet was shaking uncontrollably ad was close to tear. "One of the Doctors examined him and...oh Oum the pain he had to go through!"

Ozpin looked at her in sympathy and placed his hand on her shaking shoulders, causing her to stop her tale as she looked up at him.

"You don't need to explain all of it if it pains you. What you already told me is more than enough." Ozpin assured her.

Velvet gave him a quivering smile and sniffed. "Thank you...I...I think I should go back to see him now."

Ozpin nodded in agreement. "Yes, that would maybe be for the best." Ozpin concluded. "So run along and go to him, I'll be in my office when you're able to bring him here."

The long brown hair girl smiled and nodded. "Thank you professor, I'll be back soon." Velvet told him as she quickly turned and dashed out the door, leaving a smiling Ozpin behind.

It didn't take the rabbit faunus long to get out of the building and into the courtyard, where a lot of the students were currently hang out and talking to friends after the orientation. Velvet effortlessly swerved and dodged the students as she made a mad dash towards the hospital.

Cardin was laughing alongside his group of three friends when he noticed that Velvet was about to rush past them. He smirked and decided to move in her way.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Bunny e-" Cardin attempted to goad her.

"MOVE!" Velvet yelled with a shroud of dark aura surrounding her as she pushed him out of her way like she was possessed, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

Cardin and his friends just started at her retreating form in stunned silence.

"...Okay, what in the actual hell just happened?!" Cardin exclaimed.

In record time, Velvet left the campus grounds and into the streets of Beacon, her anxiety getting worse as her desire to get to Harry intensified. She was so preoccupied with getting to the hospital that she didn't see her friend and team leader, Coco Adel, until she crashed into her and smacked Coco's forehead with her own. The force of the collision caused both the young women to fall backwards and land on their rumps.

"Agh!" Coco moaned painfully as she massages her head then looked up to see that Velvet collided with her. "Geez, slow down there Speed Racer!"

Velvet, who was rubbing her head as well, looked a shamed that she ran into her friend like that and got up. "I'm so sorry Coco!" Velvet apologized while bending over to help her friend up. "I didn't see you!"

"Meh, don't worry about it." Coco told her with a shrug nonchalantly. "So where were you heading so fast?" Coco questioned the shorter girl.

"Erm...I'm heading towards the hospital actually." Velvet told her, reminding her that she needs to get there quickly.

Coco quirked her brown eyebrow and smiled. "Is someone sick or something?" Coco jokingly asked.

Her question made Velvet feel uneasy. "No." Velvet initially answered before looking unsure. "At least…I hope not."

Coco noticed her uneasiness and decided to dig deeper on the subject. "So who are you seeing?"

"Um...I'm going there to visit someone that I'm going to be taking care o-" While Velvet was explaining what was going one, she didn't notice the devious smile that Coco was giving her. "So who's the lucky guy?" Coco interrupted Velvet, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Velvet looked at Coco in horror, her face turning a beet red. "COCO! THAT'S NOT IT IN ALL!" Velvet blurted out in embarrassment. Coco gave her a fake look of innocence at the Rabbit faunus's outburst. "What? Was it something I said?" Coco asked her, trying hard not to snicker at her friend's expense.

Velvet calmed down and leveled a heated glare at Coco for a few moments before her face soften. "No, it's nothing like that Coco." Velvet repeated what she said in her outburst. "I'm going to be taking care of a little, five year old boy I found and took to the hospital. I already got the okay from Professor Ozpin and he'll be our roommate for now on." Velvet explained before looking away from Coco, looking nervous. " He's shy so please...be nice to him."

Coco pouted at what she said. "Are you implying that there are times that I'm not nice, Velvet?" The fashionable teenager asked with narrowing eyes.

Velvet gulped and tried to think of a way out of this without making the girl in front of her angry at her. "Well...I don't want to say anything more because you'll plan some revenge scheme."

"When have I ever did anything like that?" Coco asked, folding her arms and waiting for an answer.

Velvet gave her a 'are you serious?' look. "Remember last semester when I called you a pain because you kept on interrupting my studying? You got your 'revenge' after I left the room for a little bit to get a book and you decided to rig the door so a bucket of mud would fall on my head when I opened the door." Velvet reminded her, her left ear twitching at the humiliation she had to endure.

Coco laughed. "Yeah, it took you fifteen minutes to finally get it off your head. Fun times." Coco sighed nostalgically.

"Then I got back at you and then it all devolved into a still ongoing prank what that landed both of us in detention for a month after it got out of hand." Velvet finished, not happy about what happened.

Coco waved her hand dismissively. "That's all in the past. Besides the little guy is going to just love me. Who else is going to have some fun with him, with you being such a stick in the mud and everything?"

The faunus simply sighed and refrained from saying anything, knowing that Coco was just trying to get a rise out of her. And technically the prank war never ended and Velvet wanted to get off easy on Coco's inevitable prank.

"Just...try not to be a negative influence on him, please?" Velvet pleaded with the sunglasses wearing girl.

Coco stayed silent for a moment, a smile gracing her lips. Velvet took this a good sign that Coco was going to listen to her for once.

"I'll be off then, I need to plan my next revenge scheme now." Coco stated, causing Velvet's hopes to shatter into a million pieces.

Velvet gave her a bland look.

"...I hate you sometimes." Velvet bluntly told Coco.

"No you don't." Coco stated, rolling her eyes. "You couldn't hate anyone even if you wanted to."

"A certain first year I met today would beg to differ." Velvet said, her nostrils flaring in irritation.

Back at the campus, Cardin Winchester had picked himself up and started talking to his friends again when he suddenly sneezed in Sky Lark's face, making the buff, dark blue haired teen gag in disgust.

"Someone must be talking about me." Cardin thought as he ignored Sky Lark's distress.

"Maybe it's one of the hot babe's in school." Russel said while scratching his scalp around his light green Mohawk.

Maybe, let's hope it's not one of those animals." Dove Bronzewing said with a scowl while examining his bronze short-sword.

"Yeah, I think I would throw up like that wimp from earlier if one of those beasts tried to get some of this." Cardin stated while smirking and flexing.

"IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" Sky Lark yelled as he threw up on Cardin's foot.

"NOT ON MY SHOES!" Cardin yelled in a panic as he stepped backwards from his sick friend.

Back with the two members of Team CFVY, Velvet started to giggle uncontrollably for no apparent reason. Coco looked at her funny before Velvet gasped. "I need to get going! See you Coco!" Velvet dashed past her friend and towards the hospital.

"Alright, get a move on then long ears!" Coco yelled after her as the rabbit faunus got farther away from her.

"I'm going to slap you one of these days!" Velvet yelled, not slowing down her speed, going so fast that she would have made a certain scythe wielding girl proud.

At the hospital, Harry was sitting on the bed while Faline was running a few tests on him to check his recovery. The young wizard was looking down at his lap, anxiously waiting for Velvet to return when both he and the female doctor heard something smack into the door.

They curiously looked towards the door and heard a muffled 'ow' and the door knob being turned.

The door cracked open and Velvet, who was rubbing her nose, peeks into the room. "Um...can I come in?" Velvet timidly asked Doctor Evergreen.

Harry's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Miss Velvet!" Harry called out excitedly.

Faline smile and nodded her head. "Of course, please step in." The Doctor told her.

Not needing to be told twice, Velvet entered the room and immediately went to give Harry a hug. "How are you feeling Harry?" Velvet asked the small child.

Harry hugged her back, snuggling into her embrace. "I'm better now, I can almost go!" Harry happily told her.

Velvet glanced at him in surprise. "Oh? That's wonderful news Harry. That was certainly fast." Velvet commented before kissing him on the forehead. "I can't wait to show you around the school and introduce you to my good friends and teammates. The Headmaster also wants to meet you too."

Harry looked at her nervously. "Um...will...will they like me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course they will!' Velvet assured the little boy. "Everyone will, maybe except that...PUNK! But don't worry, I'll make sure that he doesn't mess with you and I bet everyone else will too." At that moment, Velvet spaced out as she thought of a series of elaborate, and somewhat unconventional, ways to deal with that Cardin cretin if he even thinks of messing with Harry.

She couldn't help but chuckle evilly at some of them, one involving a banana cream pie, a bit of string, and a platypus.

Velvet shook her head. 'Maybe I'm watching too much MacGyver for my own good.' Velvet thought to herself. 'Or maybe Coco's pranks are finally driving me insane?' Velvet remembered the time during the prank war when she was ensnared and dangled over a giant banana cream pie while she was chasing after a platypus that had ran off with her homework. The string keeping her over the pie snapped and she went swimming in the cream filled pie. She knew that was Coco's doing, but she never found out how Coco was even able to set that all up. Platypuses are not even found anywhere near Beacon for God's sake!

Velvet shook her head again and looks to the doctor. "Do you know when he'll be able to leave Doctor Evergreen?"

"In a little bit, I need to conduct a few more tests then he'll be free to go." Faline told her as she examined her clipboard.

Velvet claps her hands together. "I'm happy to hear that." Velvet said while mentally sighing. 'Alright, there's no turning back now...I have to do this.' Velvet thought to herself as she glances at Harry, who was looking at her with admiration and adoration.

She smiled and patted Harry's head gently. 'I know I made the right choice.'

Velvet pulls Harry in for another hug while Faline was finishing up her examinations. 'I'll make him the happiest boy alive, faunus haters be damned.'


	4. Chapter 4

After the doctor was finished examining Harry, she gave them the okay to leave. Velvet carried Harry out of the hospital and headed towards the Academy so her friends and Professor Ozpin can meet him.

"You'll love it there." Velvet told Harry as they entered the city square that had a magnificent fountain in the center. "There's plenty of space and most of the people are kind and-"

While she was talking to Harry, Cardin, who was walking around the square, saw her and approach her with a scowl on his face with the memory of her knocking him down fresh in his mind.

"Hey you! faunus fre-" without even looking at him, Velvet grabbed his face with her left hand.

"Move." Velvet calmly said as she shoved him away from her and Harry, right into the fountain and made a huge splash. Cardin spat out water that entered his mouth and looked at his wet uniform with a twitching eye.

"OH COME ON!" Cardin yelled as he tried to get up, only to fall right back down and made another splash.

Velvet ignored the commotion that was caused by her interaction with the racist bully and continued onward towards the academy, happily talking to Harry the entire way.

Harry was only half listening to her words as he snuggles into her chest and clung tightly to her as she carries him to the school, listening to the soothing rhythm of her heart beats. After awhile, Velvet stopped talking and looks down at the small child in her arms with a smile gracing her lips.

'I'm so happy that I get to take care of you.' Velvet thought as she entered the school grounds.

They both remained silent as they walked through the courtyard, not even acknowledging the students that were giving the two glances. Yang and Ruby, the former laughing at what the latter just said until she stopped when she notice Velvet pass them with a child in her arms. Ruby notices Yang was looking at something and turned to see what it was, only to see an adorable boy that occupied the rabbit faunus's arms.

"Aww, he's so adorable." Ruby commented as Velvet walked away. Yang grinned perversely as a particular thought went through her head.

"I wonder who she got her freak on with." Yang said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Ruby faced her older sister with her eye raised in confusion. "Huh?" Ruby asked, not able to process what her sister said.

Yang paused for a moment before smiling towards her sister. "Oh nothing sis." Yang told her, deciding to protect her sister's innocence by not explaining what she meant.

They didn't notice Velvet's ear twitch and her reddening face, signaling that she heard what Yang said and blushed in embarrassment.

"Not the first years too." Velvet muttered under her breath. First Coco assumed that she was meeting her boyfriend, now a first year thinks that she 'got her freak on' with someone.

Harry looked up and saw Velvet's blush and her expression. "What's wrong Miss Velvet?" Harry asked cutely.

Velvet tried to control her blush and smiled at Harry. "I'll tell you when you're older Harry." Velvet told her electing a nod from Harry who snuggled back onto her chest.

They entered the school and made it to Velvet's dorm room door without incident. Velvet turned the knob and slowly opened the door, only to be assaulted by the loudness that was her team leader.

"SURPRISE!" Coco yelled the moment Velvet came into view.

Velvet pouted angrily while Harry hid his face, still nervous by Coco's surprise.

"Coco! Why did you do that? You scared both of us!" Velvet demanded.

Coco smirked. "It's a welcome party for this little guy." Coco explained.

Velvet looked around and noticed that their room was decorated with balloons and streamers. On the other side of the room, a banner was hung over their bed that said 'Welcome to our group'.

Behind Coco, Fox Alistair was holding a red cake that had Welcome written in frosting and had a single candle on top of the cake. Next to Fox, standing almost a foot higher than him was Yatsuhashi Daichi who had a party had on top of his shaved-short, black hair.

Velvet stared at the room then towards her three comrades that took the effort to organize all this, a smile on her face.

"Well...thank you all." Velvet thanked in gratitude.

Harry peeked from his hiding place of Velvet's chest and craned his next so he can glance at the trio. "Th-thank you." Harry parroted, slowly getting use to them.

Fox and Yatsuhashi smiled, the later giving Velvet and Harry a thumbs up. Coco smiled kindly and step towards Harry and ruffed his hair gently.

"Aw, such a cute little guy." Coco complimented, earning a blush from Harry.

For another hour they sat and enjoy the red velvet cake while talking about what they all did over the break. Harry was sitting on Velvet's lap while she feed him pieces of cake, which made him hum in pleasure from the rich taste.

By the time they finished eating the cake, Velvet decided that now was the time to introduce Harry to Professor Ozpin. After bidding her friend's goodbye, Velvet picked Harry up and escorted him to the top of the Academy where Ozpin's office was, all the while Harry was resting his head on Velvet's chest.

Velvet finally made it to Ozpin's door, which she tentatively knocks.

"Come in." Ozpin's muffled voice called out a moment later. Velvet turned the knob and entered the massive, circular office. Harry looks around the office in awe, looking up to see the massive gears spinning like a massive clock.

"Ah, Miss Scarlatina. I see that you've brought the boy you were telling me about." Ozpin said to Velvet, knocking Harry out of his wonderment.

Velvet walked to his desk, stopping a foot away from the Headmaster. "Yes sir, this is Harry." Velvet introduced him to Harry. She looks down at the boy in her arms, who was looking at Ozpin. "Harry, this is Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of the School."

"H-hello Mr. O-Ozpin." Harry nervously greeted the older man with a wave. Ozpin smiled at the child's politeness.

"A pleasure to meet you my boy. I would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy." Ozpin told him. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay within these walls."

Harry slowly nodded and smiled. "I-I will sir." Harry replied.

"That's very good to hear." Ozpin said as he continued to smile towards the young boy.

Velvet shifted on the spot. "Is there anything else you need from me sir?" Velvet asked him

Ozpin shook his head. "Oh no, I just wanted to see the child's face, your free to go."

Velvet smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you sir. I'll be going back to my dorm room now." Velvet said, turning and heading towards the door as Ozpin watched her leave.

"Thank you!" Harry called out before Velvet closed the door behind them. Ozpin breathed a happy sigh before getting back to his paperwork.

Velvet and Harry traveled down the hall happily. "That went well." Velvet commented before turning a corner, only to almost crash into Cardin Winchester, who growled at her angrily.

"Watch it faunus bi-"

"Move." Velvet said in a calm tone before pushing Cardin away from her, causing him to fall down a flight of stairs. Harry looked at Cardin in worry before Velvet wordlessly continued to walk to the dorm, not even glancing at the stairs she just shoved Cardin down.

Cardin landed in a heap at the bottom of the staircase, his brain slightly jostled from the pain and hits of the head. "Fin...laaaand." Cardin croaked out before he lost consciousness.

Harry looked towards the staircase then towards Velvet. "Why-" Harry tried to say before being interrupted.

"Trust me sweetie, he deserved it." Velvet assured him as she went down a different set of stairs to get to their floor.

Velvet couldn't help but smirk as she entered her dorm room. Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi had already cleaned up from their welcome party and were preparing for bed when Coco saw the smirk on Velvet's face.

"You look like you're in a very good mood." Coco pointed out as she took her sunglasses off and placed them on her nightstand.

"Yup, I just knocked some sense into a racist first year that pulled on m ears this morning." Velvet happily explained.

Coco cocked her eyebrow up. "You break his legs or something?" Coco asked, only for Velvet to shake her head.

"No, I wouldn't go that far to teach someone a lesson." Velvet told her.

In the ballroom, a excitable, orange haired girl was chatting with her friend before she sneezed.

"Anyway. Whatever you did to him, good on ya."" Coco said before yawning. "We should hit the sack so we can be up before the icky firsties." After she said that, Harry yawned softly, causing Coco to giggle. "It looks like the kid agrees with me."

Velvet giggled cutely at Harry's adorable yawn. "Alright, bed time it is." Velvet agreed as they all prepared for bed. As everyone was getting dressed and climbed into bed, Velvet tucked Harry into bed.

When he was fully tucked in, Velvet kissed his cheek and climbs in next to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her. "Good night, Harry." Velvet said before falling asleep.


End file.
